


Right Where I Belong

by EonaMokaa



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Family Drama, Me? Overusing italics for emphasis? It's more likely than you'd think, no beta we die like men, rated T for a little bit of language, spoilers maybe if you aren't caught up?, this is one messed up family anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: Tuesday finally confronts her mother about continuing going after her dream, and things get a bit heated - luckily, Spencer is there to help.





	Right Where I Belong

Tuesday knew this was a bad idea. Really, _anything_ involving her mother was bound to be a bad idea - but she was starting to realize that nothing would change unless she finally confronted her. She balled her fists at her sides, duly noting the way her fingernails dug into her palms, and took a deep breath. She could do this. It would just be a quick conversation, a simple request, and things would be fine in the long run - so why was she hesitating so much? Her mother's mansion towered above her, the gates at least twice her height. She had hoped never to have to come here again, and yet, here she was, standing outside and regretting each second she was there. Finally, Tuesday worked up the nerve to buzz the intercom, stating her full name as loud and clearly as she could, and waited for the gates to swing open. Before Tuesday made her way inside, she looked over her shoulder and gave Carole and Roddy a shaky thumbs up. Roddy was their ride, and Carole had tagged along as morale support, though Tuesday had asked her to stay outside despite wishing she was right next to her if need be. Even if she was terrified of what would happen between her and her mother, she had to do this alone. With one last nod to keep herself together, Tuesday followed the security robots inside.

"It's nice to see you, Tues." A quiet but unwavering voice broke her out of her thoughts, and she turned to look at where Spencer sat to the side of the main room. "Though I wish it were under better terms...Whatever happens, I'll be here to support you, but I won't step in unless you want me to." Tuesday smiled, the first time since she woke up today, and gave him a short wave. 

"I...have to settle this, once and for all. Mother won't give up until I show her that I won't back down." Tuesday replied, the smile fading almost as quickly as it appeared, and she shifted her gaze to the polished wood beneath her feet. "I would appreciate it if you stayed in the room with us. As far as stepping in...if things get rough, then yes. But otherwise, you just being here with me is enough, I think." Tuesday finally looked her brother in the eyes, and he gave a small nod in return. He was restless, she noticed; his hands kept busy, tightening into fists and messing with the sleeves of his coat, grabbing the sides of his chair until his knuckles turned white; and though it made no noise, she could see him tapping his foot nervously, as if he wanted to do so much more to help than just sit and stay quiet. She would have laughed, if not for the tension in the air. 

The sound of heels clicking as they made their way down the central stairs signaled the end of their brief conversation, and Tuesday turned to the source. Valerie Simmons was every bit as intimidating as she was wealthy, and she had no problem letting that be known, both while they were growing up and now while they stood on opposite sides of the room. She made no indication of acknowledging Tuesday's presence, and instead looked at her watch with a scowl, letting out a frustrated huff as she crossed her arms. Tuesday just stared for a moment, her lines that she had rehearsed specifically for this moment seemingly vaporized with the presence of her mother. Her hands clenched into fists once more, and she counted a couple seconds before relaxing and meeting Valerie's gaze.

"Mother...You know why I'm here, don't you?" Tuesday started, and Valerie made no response except to clear her throat and move a hand to her hip. "Please, I just want to talk-" 

"Sit down." Valerie commanded, her voice loud and firm, easily cutting Tuesday off. Tuesday stood her ground though, shaking her head no and keeping her eyes on her mother. "Honestly...You were always such a rude child. Always disobeying, causing trouble, up to no good. That wasn't a suggestion, Tuesday. _Sit down and listen up._ " 

"No!" Tuesday practically shouted, surprising even herself. She chanced a glance towards Spencer, who gave a brief nod, as if to say he was proud of what she was doing. She steeled her gaze back on Valerie, took another deep breath, and continued. "You and I both know that I don't belong here. I never have. I know that you don't want to be bothered with me, so long as I stay here and live according to your every word. But, mother...I'm not some doll you can control as you please. I have dreams and passions of my own, just like you. I'm not going to just let myself live a miserable life to make sure I meet your standards." Tuesday's voice was shaking, she knew it was, but she had to keep going. There was no going back, and she didn't think she wanted to if she could, anyway. "I've decided. I'm going to make music with Carole and my friends, and there's nothing you can say or do to change my mind. I've felt so much happier, so much more _alive,_ than I could have ever experienced if I stayed holed up here. I finally have a chance to achieve my dreams, and I'm not going to stop now. I hope that you, of all people, would understand that." Valerie's glare was scrutinizing and cold, raising the hairs on Tuesday's neck. There was a beat of silence, and then the sound of heels as Valerie moved closer to Tuesday, walking a slow circle around her like a vulture spotting its meal. 

"You think you can really achieve those nonsense dreams of yours?" She growled, and Tuesday just stood still, her gaze locking in place on an old family portrait hanging above the grand staircase. Only Valerie was smiling. "You think, just because you met some nobody who could play a keyboard, that you could be successful? Because you met some people that supposedly 'support' you?" Tuesday could feel the knot in her throat forming, and she swallowed it down, not wanting to show her mother how her confidence was rapidly crumbling away. "I heard you were disqualified from that excuse for a talent show. You've never been anything but a failure, you know. Like father, like daughter, I suppose."

"Mother-" Tuesday had to end this soon. She didn't know how much longer she could swallow back the knot in her throat, blink away the tears before they were noticed. 

"At least, if you stayed here, you wouldn't be in my way anymore. No more failures, or supposed 'friends' to distract you. _An_ _obedient child._ " 

" _I'm not a failure!-_ " Tuesday wanted to shout, to scream and let the tears flow freely down her face, but she had to be strong. She had to hold it back.

" _Give it up, Tuesday!_ " Valerie's voice boomed above hers, and Tuesday jumped, her eyes wide and hands shaking. She couldn't stop the tears that had managed to run down her cheeks, and she was too stunned to do anything about it. Valerie had stopped moving now, a mere arm's reach behind her. "You have no place there! That dream will get you _nowhere!_ It's about time you came to your senses and realized that!"

"Mother! That's enough!" Spencer's voice cut through the room, just loud enough to get her attention. "You already have one child who gave everything up to further your own goals. Isn't that good enough for you?!"

"This is none of your business, _Spencer._ Have you no manners?" Valerie spat back, her voice like venom in an already toxic environment.

"You just don't want to accept that Tuesday is doing perfectly fine on her own, without your interference. You're just scared that she doesn't allow herself to be manipulated into doing your will." Spencer was in front of Valerie now, a physical wall that she would have to push through if she wanted to deal with Tuesday. He stood tall with his arms crossed, and refused to budge, his back lightly bumping into Tuesday's. It was more comforting than Tuesday would probably admit, but she felt that he already knew that. He couldn't do much when it came to standing up against his mother on his own - he knew that well, but he'd be damned if he didn't do it for Tuesday. He had placed so much hope in her, that she was going to succeed in ways he wasn't able, to do things he wouldn't ever be allowed to do, and he wasn't about to let Valerie ruin that for _her_ , too. "She's _thriving_ , mother, and there is _absolutely_ _nothing_ you could do to stop that. You need to learn when to cut your own losses, because I know without a shadow of a doubt that _you. Will. Not. Win._ " Silence filled the room, the first real break from the back and forth since they started, but Tuesday knew that it wasn't over, not yet. 

"Fine. Do whatever you please, Tuesday, but know that you are no longer welcome here. Do you understand?" Valerie let out a frustrated sigh and began her walk back to the grand staircase, stopping at the first step. Tuesday watched as her mother stared at the family portrait for a moment before continuing. "If you are so determined to go against me for your 'dream', then you are hereby disowned. I don't want to hear you come crying to me when things inevitably fail, so this is your last chance. The ball is in your court." And with that, Valerie resumed her path up the stairs, not once looking back.

"I'm sorry it has to come to this, mother...but I'm going to continue following my dream. It's the only place where I've felt I belonged, and with the help of my friends, I'm sure we'll succeed." Tuesday replied, her voice weak and obviously shaking, but Valerie had heard her nonetheless. The only response she received from her mother was a pause, just for a brief moment, before she continued, leaving Tuesday and Spencer on their own. 

A beat of silence filled the room, and Tuesday finally let it all out. Her knees wobbled and she allowed herself to drop to the floor, the tears flowing nonstop, the knot in her throat persistent. She scrubbed at her eyes, wiping away the tears only to have more replace them, and couldn't help the sobs that wracked her whole body. She could feel Spencer shifting beside her, sitting next to her on the floor and wrapping his arms around her. He wished that it wouldn't come to this, but his mother was a very stubborn woman, and refused to back down no matter what. But to disown her own daughter? In her teens, no less? She was heartless. Spencer combed one hand through Tuesday's hair in what he hoped was a calming motion, and rubbed her arm with the other, not exactly sure what to say. 

"I didn't...want it to come to this, so why?..." Tuesday could barely get the words out, but Spencer hummed, his own eyes getting bleary and brimming with tears. 

"You know, when I was your age...I really wanted to make music, too. I wanted to play the piano, professionally. And when I told mother, she refused to acknowledge it. Said it was a waste of time, and that I should focus on studying. I didn't have the courage you did to stand up to her for what I wanted. I just accepted it, wishing I was stronger but never mustering up enough strength to do anything about it. I gave up my dreams of the piano for her, and sometimes I think 'for what'? She doesn't even notice me, most of the time, unless I can help her get higher up the power scale." Spencer's voice was like a whisper, now, quiet and gentle. He had never really opened up to anyone about his dreams, not since back then, but now...if it could help her, he would. "I'm really proud of you, you know that? You did something I could never dream of doing. You've got plenty of friends who support you, you're beyond talented with a guitar, and you've got a _damn_ good voice. I've heard you play with her. It was the best thing I've ever heard, and I really needed that. And I think you and that girl could give thousands more people that feeling, too."

Tuesday's crying had slowed, and it was more of just a lingering sniffle now, but she stayed where she was. Her breathing would hiccup every now and then, but as Spencer talked it began to even out, and more than anything she just felt exhausted. Spencer gave her one last tight hug before standing up, offering out his hand to help her up. She accepted after a moment, and she wiped her face with her sleeves before looking him in the eyes again. She was smiling, albeit a small one, and she held tight onto Spencer's hand. He was her anchor, and she was his. 

"Whatever happens, Tuesday, I'll always be here for you. No matter what." Spencer said, a smile spreading on his own face, and he hoped that she could move on, now, to do the things she set out to do without worry. "I look forward to listening to your music, too, so let me know when you're playing and I'll try to drop in."

"Thank you, Spencer. It...means more than you think. And I hope someday, mother will see me and accept who I am and what I choose to do with my life, but until then..." Tuesday replied, staring down at the polished wood floor again. Spencer nodded, and the two locked eyes again before heading outside. Spencer could see Carole waiting by the gate, looking rather like she wanted to push it open if she could, but when she saw Tuesday she practically lit up. He watched from the front door of the house as Tuesday ran to Carole's side, no doubt crying again, and the two pulled each other into a hug, not even splitting completely apart as they got in the car Roddy brought. Spencer waved, a genuine smile on his face that rarely showed, and tipped his head as he walked back inside. 

"Good luck, Tues. I know you'll do just fine." Spencer whispered to himself as he closed the door behind him, and set out to continue his own mundane life. 


End file.
